1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna reflection structure, and more particularly, to an antenna reflection structure having a concave slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an antenna reflection structure is mainly used to reflect and guide electromagnetic waves from an antenna to transmit in a desired direction. To achieve this goal, conventionally, spherical surface, paraboloid or other special curved surface is adopted as the reflecting surface of the antenna reflection structure. Thus, after the antenna sends out the electromagnetic waves from the focal of the curved surface, the curve surface reflects electromagnetic wave to transmit in a desired direction. Therefore, the directivity and the gain value of the antenna are enhanced.